


后台搞他

by Mereeeee



Category: FUCKINGRIZZY
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee





	后台搞他

录像里我只余一个背影，正在操他。他正对镜头，下半张脸埋在我颈窝里，一双最勾人的大眼睛模模糊糊地看着镜头。他的呜咽声被我的颈窝压实，呦呦地传进摄像机里，我记得快被他咬下一块肉的痛感，我就也记得那条套着白色连裤袜的腿磨蹭我腰际的触感。

他穿着芭蕾舞鞋、连裤袜与蓬蓬裙，像个落拓的公主被我狠狠地操着。我还能想起那天他早早到了舞房，换上我送他的这套生日礼物，岔开腿对着门口练习基本功，把他的小洞与阴茎直白地展现给我——他穿了条裆部破洞的裤袜。我几乎是立刻就硬了，我架好相机，本意是录他跳一曲胡桃夹子，而如今却录下了他高高翘着一条腿被干得流眼泪的样子。

我看着视频里他的腿间被我牢牢挡住，可我还记得那天裙摆里的他热得不像话，两条轮廓毕现的腿像珐琅餐盘里的佳肴。他的一条腿支地，另一条腿上翘，我又觉得这何尝不是芭蕾舞表演，看他全副武装摆出了Releve lent。

我盯他红了的耳廓、被反复舔过的嘴唇，我从后面抱住他，一手举着手机，另一只手在他的身上逡巡。

他早就勃起了，此时在我怀里因为我的抚摸和录像轻轻颤抖着。他害怕吗？或许更多的是想要和我在他的舞台后台里来一炮。我揪着他乳头，舔他耳廓再亲他后脖颈，他随着我的动作僵着，又往后蹭。但我按住他，直到他看完我的录像，直到穿着舞裙的他高潮到瘫软在地。

我说：记得吗，你张开腿求我操你。

他摇头，小幅度挣扎，在我看起来就是欲拒还迎。我想起他刚刚的表演，蹦蹦跳跳的小鹿rapper，我不是没有见过他参演毒液之后汤不热或者推特上粉丝们对他的性幻想，可竟无人发觉他握话筒的样子像准备张嘴含住某个男人的阴茎。

我收起手机，把他翻了个个儿抱上化妆台，他瞪那双鹿眼盯着我，我就伸手遮住他眼睛，欺进他两腿之间。他咬住嘴唇，双手反撑着桌面，手臂现出好看的线条，我捞起他衣服下摆揉他的奶子，在他耳边说：你看你，眼睛瞪得像小鹿斑比。你多纯洁啊拥有这双眼睛的时候像个雏儿，其实谁都知道你屁股里塞跳蛋的货。

他辩解：我没有……

你没有，我抢白，顺便咬一口他耳垂，他瑟缩一下，紧接着我从他裤子口袋里摸出一枚可爱的粉色椭球，我把它摁在他嘴上，他就立刻抿紧嘴巴。我笑着继续说：那这个小东西不同意。

他已经羞得全身泛红，我逼问他跳蛋放口袋里干什么，他边摇头边往后躲，直到抵住了化妆镜，我还在问着。他伸出手摸索着捂住我的嘴巴，我伸舌头舔他手指，就感觉到他的长睫毛滑过我掌心。

我永远记得他的睫毛，尤其是当精液挂上去的时候。所以我迫不及待地松开手、吻上那双眼睛，他闭着眼，于是我滑过他的鼻梁，咬一口他的鼻尖，一路到达他最可爱的唇珠——我曾要求他打个唇环。

他的右手搭在我左胸上，攥紧了我的衣服，而他的眼睛却在我伸手解他裤腰时睁开了。

不要。他摁住我的手，却在我抓住他勃起的阴茎时抬头，呻吟从他喉口滚出来。我笑他，继而手指伸进他内裤里，指腹在他茎身上画圈。他大腿夹紧我的腰，脊背绷紧了像一只和弓，翘起的阴茎就是搭弦的箭。

他很快就射了。白色的精液溅在我手掌里，我把它抹在他的胸膛上——巧克力蛋糕，我这么形容他。他是极色情又极单纯的，他是拥有处子眼睛的娼妓。

我抱住他，他的手自动环上我后颈，像之前的无数次那样，他挂在我身上下了化妆台，裤子顺势滑下腿。我的手伸向他肛门，他就咬我的肩膀。

你好湿啊，我笑出声，我明白了，你在厕所玩自己的屁眼，是吗Choco？

我叫了那个名字，而他喘息，吐出的气带着纠缠的尾音。

他说：我喜欢你叫我Choco。

所以你的粉红色跳蛋因为我的到来没来得及塞进去。我陈述结论。

是——的——。他拖长了声音，用又勃起的阴茎蹭我的裆部。

Choco，这么骚是不好的。我说。

所以快操我。他的马眼流出前列腺液，我注视着他的眼睛，拉下我的裤腰，我握着阴茎抵在他的肛口，他就自觉地收缩肌肉，吸得我的阴茎继续胀大一圈。

你真他妈不该有这双眼睛。我说着，顺势捅进了他的直肠。

他叫出声，喘着说：Choco是你的妓女。

是的，我的。我应他，Rizzy也是我的妓女。

不、啊，不是。他笑着，被我插得差点喘不上气。我咬一口他喉结、舔他锁骨，抱着他走到沙发边缘，他就自觉松开我。我把他的脸摁在沙发背上，他翘起屁股，我干到最深处。

我还记得他的身体，记得他所有的敏感点，我俯下身舔他的肩胛骨，他紧紧抓住沙发，肩膀绷出翅膀一样的线条。我往他前列腺顶，他把头埋在沙发背里，呜呜咽咽地把自己的呻吟藏住。

我伸手摸到他嘴巴，中指伸进他嘴里玩他舌头，同时阴茎楔得更深。他放缩括约肌，像一张小嘴吸住我阴茎，并且咬住了我的手指——鱼一样。我左手打他屁股，他就松口了，同时脖颈扬出一条干净的弧线，他的呻吟终于脱离沙发，自由地钻进我鼓膜。我揪住他头发，他已经站不住了，双膝跪在沙发上，像一只母狗，唯独翘起腰和屁股被我干得阴茎流水。他喘得像一首歌。

你是海妖吗？我问他。

而他尚有闲心笑出来，我也就笑着大开大合操他，直到他软得要挂在我臂弯里，我才把他扶住，直起他上身，咬他耳垂。我换了个角度，就这么抱着他操。他抓紧了我的手腕，带着我的手抓揉他胸脯。我往他耳里吹气，拧他乳头，他的直肠抓得我更紧，头仰靠在我肩上喘得像脱水鱼。我伸手搭上他阴茎同时干上他前列腺，霎时他全身肌肉绷紧了，攥得我手生疼，我看见他阴囊收缩，阴茎弹动，他的“嗯啊呃”纠缠我，像他湿软的肠道一般要把我抽出我的躯体。你是塞壬，我在他耳边说，同时加快了抽插速度，折磨他前列腺，你是克拉拉，是奥杰塔，是阿芙罗拉，是我的Rizzy。

是！啊、我是……

是Rizzy。我提醒他。

他绞紧肠道，全身发抖着喊出自己的名字，听着我说“Riz Ahmed，我的小妓女”夹紧自己的屁股射了出来。

我被他缠得险些失守，却在他往前爬时冷静下来。我捉住他的脚踝把他摁回我阴茎上，像安抚一只猫一样摸着他漂亮的脊背，我嘴上叫他放松，却还在慢慢操他。

你紧得像刚被开苞，Rizzy。他听见我的话了，却摇头，在我手臂上留下几条爪印。我持续叫着他的名字，他就一直把头摇得像拨浪鼓，我伸手摸他的脸颊，摸他的眼睛，指尖沾满了他的眼泪。

我亲他优雅的蝴蝶骨，强调：你是Rizzy，我的Rizzy。

可他否认：不……

我未等他说完，拿出了先前一并搜出的跳蛋和遥控器，拧开了开关去刺激他乳头。他忽然颤了一下，紧接着就是高高低低的呻吟混着哭腔钻进我耳里。他又勃起了。

我笑他没有不应期，用指腹去摩擦他马眼，他全身软得不像话，眼泪一直流，像前列腺液一样搞得自己湿漉漉的。我掰过他的脸吻他，舌头刻意去舔舐他上颚，他所有跟着我节奏唱出来的叫喊都被我一并吞下去。我松开他，他开始跟着肌肉记忆用脸颊蹭我脖颈，我们像两只交颈的天鹅，他在我向前送时本能地吸紧了，又在我抽离只剩龟头时摇着屁股追上来。

他是只求欢的狗，从我知晓他大放异彩时就想要把他关在家里日日夜夜地操。他多适合被干，即使是在镜头前用他无比的张力与搭档上演床戏，他的一举一动仍像是在邀请我。我记得他在那间舞房里说过什么话，做过什么事，我记得我特意翻出GV用投影公放，再假装惊慌失措地发现他已经勃起，那是我第一次尝到巧克力味的他。

他的昵称，Choco，只有在做爱时我才会叫出来。而现在他是Rizzy，他不再只是一个籍籍无名的芭蕾舞学员。

跳蛋从他胸口滑下去，一路滚到地上，木地板共振发出嗡嗡的声音。他啜泣，又大声呻吟，我无意义地叫他的名字，他抠着沙发一角，指甲泛白又全身泛红。他滚烫得像一团火，肠道里的水只是助燃剂，我看着情欲一点点吞噬他，他喘得要窒息。

突然他扭头过来看我，我盯着他左眼，那双戴了隐形的眼睛永远深得像口井。我对视，一下下捣他，他身体跟着我的动作颤着，可他的眼睛一直未离开目标。

不断有泪水从他眼眶里跌出来。而我像在干他的眼睛。他眨眼，我就控制不住喘息，我自觉快要射了，便狠狠地干向他前列腺。他控制不住地高声喊出，尾音绕了一整圈，屁股乍然收紧。  
他喷出一股尿液，同时我射在他体内。

他颤得如落叶，像婴儿般嚎啕着，间或夹杂高潮中的吟叫。我简直爱惨了他，俯身把他抱住，在他湿漉漉的肠道里搅来搅去。我一路从他后颈舔到尾椎骨，又把他抱起来放在木地板上，他一直拒绝与我对视，哭得眼角发红，一抽一抽的。而他亮晶晶的眼睛依旧是我的伊甸。

我亲吻他，亲吻我的夏娃。

end.


End file.
